Raindrops on open water
by Misella
Summary: How do one's life change by the people you hold to your heart? A story about love, friendship, brotherhood, sisterhood, heartbreak and compassion. Rated M for a reason
1. Heartbreak

Authors Note:

This is my first story, it's a work in progress and I don't know all the twists and turns yes myself. It all adds to the excitement! Pleas bear with me that English is NOT my first language, therefore take my writing for what it is, I'll do my very best.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting. My work is a tribute nothing more nothing less.

Rated M for language, violence and sex.

This first chapter jumps right in to the drama. There is more to come, more to learn and more to read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1. Heartbreak **

**PAUL POV**

A knock on my door woke me up from my slumber. I had been on patrol nonstop for 20hours due to some stupid joke I pulled on Jared's girl Kim which didn't go well with Jared and Sam had sent me to do double patrols. The joke was harmless but the girl was stuck up and tense which made it so much more fun, and almost worth the punishment I received by our almighty Alpha.

Another knock on the door made me get up and walk towards the door wondering who would come here now. "What?" I slammed the door open and was met by the saddest figure ever seen. Bella stood there locking fucking miserable with red puffy eyes from a large amount of crying. "Fuck B, come here" I said and quickly wrapped my arms around her small frame. She let out ha small sigh and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Her body was slightly shaking and she held on to me like the world around her was crumbling, it probably was. Bella never cried, she was the toughest girl I knew, she never backed down on anything, and she was witty, smart, fun and brave. She held her own against every single one in the pack, including me and us all adored her for it.

"He...he imprinted" she said quietly and I immediately knew that Jacob fucking Black had broken her heart, I would kill him.

"I'm sorry B" I said kissing the top of her head and started to lead her into the house. Her steps were weak so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my bedroom laying her gently on the bed and lay down beside her. She buried her face in the crock of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. We were always like this, touchy and comfortable around each other, she was my best friend and she knew every last bit about me and I knew everything about her. "How did you find out" I asked her. Her silent tears was making my shoulder wet, I didn't care.

"He told me today, he was picking me up after work and he just told me he imprinted on someone"

Bella and Jake had been going out for almost three years, they were good together and the relationship had been as easy as breathing. Jake was in love with Bella by his own choice and she loved him back just as much. We all had warned them about imprinting but Jacob was convinced that he wouldn't And Bella well she didn't speak much about the possibility but she said to me once that it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Did you know" she asked in a small voice. I didn't want to answer, of course I knew, everyone in the pack knew. "Yes" I said quietly

She nodded against my neck and took a deep breath. I knew the fact that I hadn't told her hurt, it probably hurt a lot. Fuck even I was hurt by keeping it a secret but Jacob wanted to tell her himself and I understood that to so I kept my mouth shut.

_Flashback_

_I was on patrol; soon my shift would be over and switched off by Jared. I was running alongside our border when I felt Jared phase in. _

_**Hey Paul, Sam wants us at his house, pack meeting.**_

_**Right**_

_I turned and headed towards Sam's house and reached my destination in no time. I felt Jared phase out as I reached Sam's backyard and phased back to human myself and quickly put on my cut offs. I walked towards my brothers and sister who was all in the yard, Seth and Embry on the steps, Quil was lying on his back in the grass, Leah standing on the deck and Jacob was leaning against the big three. _

"_What's up?" I asked and sat down on the grass._

_Sam stepped out from the house and looked at all of us. "We have some news, or rather Jacob has something to tell everyone" He said and all eyes turned to Jacob who stood leaning against the three with his shoulders slumped and eyes towards the ground. _

"_What is it man" Quil asked sitting up. Jacob quickly looked up and hesitantly cleared his throat._

"_I imprinted" he said in a low voice and everybody froze. We didn't need to be in each other's head to know what everybody was thinking, what everybody was wondering. After minutes of silence the questing all came at once._

"_When?"_

"_Who?" _

"_How?"_

"_On Bella?"_

"_What about Bella?"_

"_Does Bella know?"_

_Myself said nothing, I knew already that it wouldn't be on Bella, Jacob would have been ecstatic if he would have. But he wasn't and it would have happened a long time ago for that to have been true. No he had not imprinted on Bella and it would break her heart. I felt my body starting to shake uncontrollably; rage was taking over my body. My best friend would be hurt by Jacob fucking Black and there was not a fucking thing I could do about it. _

_End of flashback_

"I'm sorry B" I said and felt like the biggest asshole ever, except from Jacob he was an even bigger one. She didn't answer at first but eventually she sighed and said "I know Paul, it doesn't even matter anyway. I wanted him to tell me even if I never wanted him having to"

"Yeah" I let out in a breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know who she is?" She asked and shifted a little in my arms.

"I've met her" I stated. "She has nothing on you B"

Bella laughed a small laugh at that and said "Jake doesn't agree with you there"

"Jake's an ass" I muttered

We didn't say much to each other after that, I held her and she held on to me, eventually we both drifted off to sleep.

Please review, help me take this story along, share your feelings, thoughts, advice and get caught up in the story. Your opinion is my gold!


	2. Distance

Authors note: I'm thrilled! The story already has followers and some of you put this story among your favourites. It's beyond me really and I'm so happy!

I'm putting up a new chapter now just because you gave me so much energy. I won't be able to put up chapter every day all the time but I will do my best and update regularly. I have so good stuff for you in the future so stay tune and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2 – Distance**

**BELLA POV**

It's been a week since I last been to La Push. And really I just couldn't I couldn't meet anyone, not their questions, not their pity, not their concern. I had 104 missed calls, I've heard them all but not answered.

At first I was just sad, no not even that I was devastated. I had not gone back to what I was, or not was, when Edward left. I was a different person now, I wouldn't let anyone destroy me like that ever again. No this time I was devastated yes but the feeling shifted. I got angry, anger is an easier feeing to deal with than sadness.

**LEAH POV**

It been a week since any of us saw Bella. She had gone to Charlie's house in Forks the day after Jacob told her about him imprinting and had not set foot in La Push since. She had called my mom asking for a couple of days of work in the diner and then she just left. The house in Forks was empty since Charlie was mostly living with my mother. We had all tried to call her, but no answer. She had told my mom that she wanted some time alone and we all respected that but this was starting to get ridiculous. We were all on edge; Sam looked tired beyond measure, Emily was crying, Quil, Seth and Embry were quiet and just moping, Jared was short tempered, Kim was more tense than usual, Jacob was sad and felt guilty, I was angry and Paul, well Paul was furious. Now we all were sitting in Sam and Emilie's living room, all except Jacob who was on patrol. I glance over to Paul who sat in the recliner, I could see that his body was slightly shaking, it had been for days.

"Oh come on guys, we have to do something!" Embry said suddenly. "This is getting out of hand, we can't just let her leave us like this"

Paul growled silently and I sighed.

"She asked for some time alone" Sam said calmly. "We have to respect that"

"What if she goes back to the state she was in when the leech left?" Quil asked.

"She won't" I said "She's a different person now the she was then, she's stronger now"

Silence...

We all remembered how she had been when the leech left, no one wanted to think about it. The memory of Sam finding her in the woods had haunted Sam for a long time. She was a broken girl back then, she had no sense of self-worth and her whole world just fell to pieces when that leech left. Jacob had put the pieces of her back together; he had done the most part. But before anyone knew what had happened she had become a part of our family. I hated her at the start; well truthfully I hated everyone back then. But the new and improved Bella wouldn't put up with my crap and bitch moves. She told me off every single time telling me that I was not the only one hurting and if I took my head out of my own ass that I could see that I had people around me that loved me. Basically she told me that the world doesn't revolve around me, it hurt like hell to hear but she was right.

Paul didn't like her in the beginning either, he called her leech lover and was constantly rude. He pulled every one of his tricks and jokes on her but she never backed down. She called him on his shit and he stood there completely stunned every time, it was hilarious to watch.

_Flashback_

_The whole pack was at a bonfire, Bella was there to sitting in the sand between Jakes leg leaning against his chest. He had his arms around her and they looked happy. It made me sick, well actually I was a little jealous, not that I wanted anything with Jake, god no. But I wanted to have someone to hold me like he held her again. I stayed at a distance, sitting beside Embry and Seth listening to them talking about music and the new record of some band I didn't know. Man those boys needed better taste in music that's for sure. _

_Suddenly Paul walks up to Jake and Bella. Jake tensed, Paul meant trouble. _

"_Hey Jake!" He said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you can sit so close to her, with her being so cosy with that leech I doubt the stink would ever leave her" _

_Jake let out a vicious snarl and stood up pulling Bella with him and then behind him. He was shaking now and Sam hurried towards them. But before he had the time to say anything Bella stepped out from behind Jake right up in front of Paul and said:_

" _Nice one Paul, I give that an 6 out of 10, you've done better" The look on Pauls face was priceless, this was the first time Bella had spoken up for herself rather than Jacob doing it for her. "You have to work on that, your comments are starting to get old fast. Truthfully I'm bored" _

_With that Paul was speechless, which I believe was a first for him. _

_End of Flashback_

Those two formed a bond like no other, Bella made him calmer and levelled out his temper and Paul made Bella braver and confident. They became friends, and personally I think Paul loves her to death. He won't admit to anything other than friendship but I have my doubts about that.

No one really knew what to do at this point, how to act or how to feel. We all knew that Jacob had not whished for this to happen, we all seen it in his mind. But still no one could help to feel anger towards him. Hell Paul couldn't be in the same room as Jake without phasing.

" Fuck this" Paul said suddenly and stood up "I'm going over there" And then he walked towards the door.

"Paul" Sam said warningly.

"You could try and stop me" Paul said viciously but didn't stop

"Be nice" Sam just said with a sigh and let him go.

**PAUL POV**

I quickly walked up the stairs to Charlie's front door and banged on the door. It had taken me no time to run here. No one opened so I took out the hidden key from the flowerpot beside the door and went inside. Hiding a key in a fucking flowerpot, that guy was supposed to be a cop...

" SWAN!" I shouted once inside. "What the fuck are you doing?" I quickly scanned the downstairs but came up empty handed so I walked upstairs and in to her bedroom. There she was sitting on her chair in front of her window and didn't even turn to look at me.

" What the hell B" I said walking over to her and finally she looked at me. She did not have that catatonic look in her face she did not look depressed, she had red eyes from crying sure but most of all she looked angry.

" I wanted to be left alone Paul" She said in a calm voice and then turned to look out of the window again.

"Well to bad because I'm not letting you" I stated. She turned towards me and stood up.

"Who are you to decide?!" Said with fury. "LEAVE!"

"So you can sit here by yourself being all kinds of depressed and shit, wouldn't think so" I said calmly, at that she tried to push me away. Impossible of course I was a god dam werewolf, no little girl could manage to push me.

" I don't want to deal with you now, I don't want to deal with anyone" She tried to push beside me but I caught her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to shake free. " I hate you, I hate all of you, and I hate him!" She said in a high voice filled with anger and despair. I just stood there tucked her under my chin, kissed the top of her head and just held her. "He left, for her" She sobbed and relaxed a bit into my arms. "For some chick he just met, he threw everything away!" She got new energy from that and again tried to get free from my arms but I wouldn't let her."What am I supposed to do now?! I can't go back there, I can't see him with her"

I didn't know what to say really, I was never good with words. I had a feeling though that she didn't need me to say anything. "I can't go back there, without the pack I have no one. And I'm no imprint so I have no place with you guys now" And there it was, the part that hurt the most. I could hear in her voice that this was what scared the most. She knew all along that Jacob imprinting was a possibility. She knew it, she was willing to take the risk. But she had not expected to become a part of the pack, to gain friends, brothers, a sisters, a family. I understood now that the thought of loosing this was hurt far more than anything else. And she was not willing to take the risk of losing that.

" You are pack B" I said fiercely to her and meant every word. "I don't care that he left you for some skank, you are still pack! You belong in La Push just as much as anyone else!


	3. Facing reality

Authors Note: Here's next chapter. I've worked on this story for some time before I posted it here on . I have a lot written down already and I couldn't help myself so I finished this part off for you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Facing reality**

BELLA POV

Two days ago Paul came to Charlie's house, I yelled, cried, yelled and cried again. He didn't say much at first but he held me, and like he always did he made me feel safe and home. Basically when I was done yelling and crying he straightened me up, told me to get over myself, come home and realise that some things had not changed. Yes my relationship with Jake was painfully over and it almost killed me to think about it but my relationship with the rest of the pack remained the same as always.

One step at the time I decided to return to reality. Yesterday I went home again; to my little apartment above Sue's diner and today I was getting back to work. I still hadn't talked to anyone in the pack except Paul, but as I said one step at the time starting with work. I walked down the stairs and straight in to the kitchen. Sue was there already and so was Emily, they had worked for an hour and so managing the opening and my shift started now.

"Hi guys" I said putting on my apron.

"Hey sweetie" Sue said "Good to have you back" She said before continuing with her work. Sue was great that way, she didn't pry or hover. She let me be and acted like everything was as usual.

"Hi Bella" Emily said and gave me a quick hug. "Do you take the front while I'll take the kitchen with Sue?"

"Sure thing Em" I answered and walked out front. I grabbed the coffee pot and went over to the second table on the left by the window.

"How are you today lads?" I said to Mr Hawk, Mr Sanders, MR Malk, three gentlemen who always came here for their morning coffee and to discuss the latest news and sports together. "Can I get you anything else?" I asked while refilling their coffee mugs.

"No thank you darling" Mr Hawk answered. "Good to have you back Bella, the mornings just aren't the same without you here you see" Mr Sanders filled in.

"Thank you, just needed a quick vacation" I answered with a smile before walking over to attend to a few more tables, taking orders and refilling coffee mugs. I made small talk with the customers as usual. At this time in the morning it was mostly just locals and regulars who came for their morning coffee before heading off to work. The seniors often stayed a few hours more playing some card with each other and just passing time. It was a pleasant atmosphere and I just loved it.

Emily came over to me as I stood leaning on my elbows against the back of the counter going over the list of supplies that were about to run out. She handed me a cup of coffee and leaned her back against the counter next to me.

"How are you holding up?" She asked and took a sip from her own coffee.

"To tell you the truth, not so great" I answered and gave her a small smile.

"Have you met anyone yet?" She asked and I sighed.

"Just Paul, when he came and straightened me up telling me I needed to get my head together" Emily laughed a little at that, and I smiled a little thinking about Paul.

"Well you did the right thing, coming home I mean." Emily put her hand on my arm. "No matter what this will always be your home."

"Thanks Em" I said and felt my heart swell. Paul had been right all along.

"And besides I need you here, Sam has been moping around for days with you running out on us like that" She said whit a chuckle. "Dinner at our place tonight, and I won't take no for an answer, Sam need to see for himself that his baby sister is not suicidal or anything." Sure Sam was not my real brother but he sure had taken that role for me ever since he found me that day in the woods.

"Sure thing Em" I said with a laugh while walking over to Mrs White's table since she just called for me.

While talking to Mrs White and getting her order I heard the bell at the door ring which meant we had some new customers. I glanced up and saw a tall girl with long red hair walk in and taking a place in one of the barstools by the counter. I walked over to the counter with Mrs White's order in hand giving it to Em through the little window that lead into the kitchen. Then I walked over to the red haired girl.

"What can I get you?" I asked with a smile.

"A coffee please" The girl answered returning my smile.

"I pulled out a mug from the cabinet under the counter and poured coffee in it. "Did you just move here or are you visiting?" I asked handing her the mug and putting away the pot. "Visiting" She answered and took a sip from her coffee. "I'm visiting my grandmother who lives here, Mrs. Gromber" I nodded, I knew Mrs Gromber.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" I asked

"Oh very much so." She replied with a huge smile "I recon I'll stay a bit longer than I first planned." She added.

We continued to make small talks while I worked and she drank her coffee. She was a friendly girl and very talkative. She told me that she recently med a guy here and that thing were going pretty well so she was considering staying at her grandmother's for a while longer. I mostly nodded, smiled and filled in with a question here and there. The girl, whose name was Lisa, seemed happy to do most of the talking. "Actually I'm meeting the guy here in a few minutes, I'm sure you'll recognise him, I get the impression that everybody knows everybody here at the reservation." She said, I just nodded and gave her a small smile continuing on to attend some tables.

The bell on the door rang again and I look up to see almost the whole pack walking in Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry and Jake. I tensed suddenly and felt like a deer caught in headlight. I didn't know whether to run, to say hello, to stay, to yell, to cry. In the end I couldn't do anything but stare at them, at him actually. Jacob, well he just stared, looking like a fucking deer as well. Suddenly I notice that the girl from the counter got up and quickly walk over to the guys and wraps her arms around Jacob. He automatically wraps his arms round her as well and kisses her forehead. He looks different now, like his whole being is shining holding that girl in his arms. I know then that this was the girl, Lisa that he left me for. I have been small talking for quite some time with his imprint and not knowing. And now I saw them together, the man I loved so much and the women he loved more than me. I felt like I had to throw up.

"Fuck" I heard someone hiss and I glanced toward the voice, my eyes meet with Leah's. She confirmed everything I just realised with one look. I had to get out of here so I hurried behind the counter and in to the kitchen.

"Em, take the front" I said and hurried towards the staff room

"Sure Bella, but what's the matter?" She asked but I didn't answer, I went in to the staff room and leaned against the wall beside the door, I sank down to the floor, putting my head against my knees and my arms around my legs. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Bella" I heard Leah say as she opened the door to the staff room. "Oh Bella" she said again and I felt her slid down next to me. I automatically leaned against her. Leah understood so well how I was feeling. Before Sam phased into a werewolf and imprinted on Emily, Sam and Leah used to go out. They where planning their future together; marriage, kids, a house, a family. Her dreams just like mine where just ripped away from under our feet due to imprinting.

"Just say the word B and I will kick his as" she said putting a hand on my arm. I chuckled at that. "You know that's your pack as well out there and they really wants to see you. None of us knew you were going to be here today. He wouldn't have come if he had known; he sure as hell wouldn't have decided to meet _her_ here" she continued.

"I can't go back out there, not with him being there...with her" I said looking at Leah. "They left" she replied. "He was just picking her up here anyway, so they aren't out there." I nodded at that, not knowing really how to respond or to feel. Leah seemed to know. "Come on B, you have work to do and a pack to meet" Leah said standing up offering her hand to me. I took it, she was right it was my pack out there and I did have work to do.

After visiting the bathroom and washing my face real quick I walked back out front. I smiled a little to Leah who already sat with the rest of the pack at their usual booth. I grabbed the coffee pot and went over to them. "So who wants a refill?" I asked and started to fill up the mugs that were pushed towards me over the table. No one said anything but everybody was looking at me, you could practically feel everyone holding their breath.

"So Quil, that math exam you have today..." I said while pouring coffee and was met with a groan from Quil. "Have you studied for it at all or do I have to kick your butt for slacking?"

"Like you could" he replied with a smirk on his face and Embry laughed.

"Wipe that smirk off. After breakfast I want you at that table with your math book!" I said pointing at an empty table giving him a serious look but with a smile on my lips.

The spell was broken, the usual joking and bickering and non stop talking began and I smiled. This really was my family. I walked around Embry and Seth to be able to pour coffee in Sam's mug. He reached out and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently giving me a smile. Emily who sat in his lap was smiling at me as well.

"So what are you eating?" I asked fishing up my small notebook and pen from my apron pocket. I shake my head while writing down the massive amount of orders. The kitchen would be busy thats for sure, as usual whenever the pack was here.

Just as the pack ha finished their breakfast and I had forced Quil over to an empty table to do some last minute exam studying the bell on the door rang again. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was and saw that it was Paul. He smiled at me brilliantly and he walked over to us. He stood in front of me, reached out putting an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Hey B" He said against my forehead and then he stepped away slightly but his arm stayed lying over my shoulders.

"You have all the supplies ready for that construction job over at the Simonsons house?" Sam asked Paul.

"Yeah loaded it on my truck this morning" Paul replied and moved over to sit down at the table. "Just let me have a coffee first then we'll go" He continued and Sam nodded.

I went over to retrieve the coffee pot and served Paul a cup.

"Bella why don't you take your 10 minute break now and I'll manage the front" Emily said getting up from Sam's lap and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Thanks Em, but I'm fine I had a little break earlier remember?" I said, referring to my breakdown in the staffroom.

"Don't be silly Bella, sit down for a minute" she said with at chuckle and went to attend some tables. I sat down in the empty chair between Embry and Paul. I listened to Sam and Paul talking about their construction job. And to Leah and Seth bickering about whose turn it was to do house chores today. I listened to Quil groan over his math exam and to Embry chuckling along with it all.

"So we better get going" Sam said as soon as Paul finished his coffee. "Embry you are switching of with Jared as soon as you are finish for the day" Sam avoided using the word patrol for obvious reasons since we were in a public place. Sam got up and kissed my cheek while passing and when over to kiss Emily goodbye. Embry, Quil and Seth were off to school. Leah punched my shoulder and gave me a grin before she left for patrol and Paul and I got up as well.

"I'm glad you got your shit together B" Paul said "your no fun when you are moping"

"Oh shut up" I replied.

"That my girl" Paul chuckled

"Come on Paul" Sam hollered from the door. "See you tonight Bella!"

I waved at them both and got back to work myself.


	4. jumping

Authors note: So I struggled a bit with this one. But i think it came together in the end. Enjoy! And remember reviews are golden!

**Chapter 4 - Jumping**

BELLA POV

I had just finished off my afternoon shift at the diner and was about to go and lock up when I froze in my step. Through the semi glass doors leading in to the diner stood Jake. Our eyes met and he offered me a small smile, I just looked at him. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He was as usual dressed in his cut off and nothing more, he looked good, really good. As always. My heart skipped a beat when he came inside. "Bella" He whispered and came up to me, a little bit of distance still but we hadn't been this close to each other since the day he told me. I felt weak; the ace in my chest that I had desperately tried to push away was prominent as ever.

I swallowed, refusing to crumble so I straitened up. "What are you doing here Jake?" I asked with a voice I didn't recognise as my own.

"I needed to see you, to talk to you" Jake replied looking at me with eyes filled with apology.

"What is there to talk about Jake?" I said feeling defeated.

"I'm still the same Bella" Jake said moving a bit closer but I backed away just a step. "I'm still your best friend, or at least I want to be"

"I don't know what to say Jake, It's not like before" I replied half sitting down on a table. Jake sighed and nodded slightly. "You look good, Bells"

"Yeah, well the guys keep me busy" I replied offering him a small smile

"I've noticed" Jake said then with a touch of bitterness. "What do you want Jake? You want me to stay at home cry about you all the time?" I said feeling anger rush through me.

"Of course not" He snapped. "Fuck Bells, I don't want any of this, I want me and you like we used to be!" Jake started to pace back and forth in the diner; I could see that he was frustrated. I don't know what to do to make this right!"

"You imprinted, there is nothing we can do about it. It is what it is" I said to him and it hurt to say it out loud.

He then stopped and walked over to me; his hand came up and caressed my cheek. My heart stuttered at that. His hand slipped back to my neck his fingers in my hairline. I couldn't help but to shiver. For a moment I forgot about the heartbreak, I forgot about the imprinting, about everything except that Jacob was standing right here so close in front of me. He leaned in, his eyes going from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. "Don't do this Jake" I whispered but not moving away. "I still love you" he whispered "I love you so fucking much Bells" and the he leaned in. But at that second reality came rushing back, it wouldn't matter, not any of it because he had still imprinted and that effectively ended our relationship. "No" I moved away from him out of his hands.

"I can't do this, you can't do this!" I said. "You can't just come here and tell me you still love me, because it won't change anything!"

"But Bella, I do, I love you!" Jake replied with a little more passion.

"But will you leave her for it?" I knew the answer already. "Would you leave her for me?" Jake hesitated, I could see the conflict in his eyes and that was it. "Leave Jake" I said in a calm voice. "Go to her, that's where you belong, with her not me"

"I don't want to lose you Bella" Jake said and I saw the pain in his eyes. "I need you in my life. " Jake looked just about how I was feeling and I knew for a fact that this was not something he had wished for or chosen for himself. We had a lifetime of memories behind us, we had been best friends before we started a relationship and during it, this was something neither of us was able to or wanted to forget and throw away.

"You won't" I said, because it was true, I needed Jake as much as he needed me. "It will take some time though"

**xxxxx**

I looked at Paul in disbelief. "We are going to do what?" He had just told me that we were going cliff diving, all of the pack, all of the imprints, and me tomorrow. "No way" I just wouldn't go there.

"It's just as well to get it over with B, or are you planning on avoiding them for the rest of your life?" Paul said while getting ready for bed. This was a routine now; Paul came to my place to sleep, sometimes in the evenings and some times in the middle of the night after his patrol. We hadn't talked about it just happened, and to tell you the truth I didn't care how it looked. I liked having him here, he was my best friend after all and he made me happy.

"Well no" I answered and walked into the hallway to lock the door and switch off the lights. "But I'm entitled to avoid them a little bit longer!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Well Sam thinks that the sooner we all can be in the same place together the better, this shit is dividing up the pack" Paul answered and I immediately felt myself get angry.

"Well fuck Sam, fuck all of you! I'm sorry "this shit" causes you so much trouble, I'll think about that the next time." I stomped back into the bedroom and glared at Paul.

"Calm down little miss sensitive" Paul chuckled "All I'm saying is that you should come to do some cliff jumping show Jake what he is missing out on and show Sam that you are not about to rip anyone's throat out or go into a million pieces at the sight of them" He lay down under the covers in my bed.

"But it's humiliating, I'm the ex girlfriend who was not good enough but I come there anyway and make everyone uncomfortable" I replied with a sigh and lay down beside him.

"The only one who is going to be uncomfortable is Jake and possible Lisa, and they fucking deserve it" Paul said simply.

"I don't know though Paul, I don't know if I can do it" I whispered and rolled over on my side facing him.

"Of course you can" Paul simply said and stretched his arm out; I got the hint and settled against him, using his bicep as a pillow allowing him to wrap his arm around me. His hand rested on my waist. This was one of the best things with Paul, he didn't baby me, and he didn't see me as a porcelain doll. He saw me as me, believing I could do stuff, manage things on my own. Edward never saw me like that, ha always helped me with stuff, assuming I would hurt myself and that I constantly needed someone to take care of me. Jake well he was better, but he tended to pamper me as well, he was nervous every time I was jumping of that cliff or riding Embry's motorcycle. He never liked me doing stuff that was potentially dangerous. Hell he even got tense when we helped out at the council house whenever I was handling any electric tools. Paul on the other hand he didn't care about that stuff, he was the one who handed me the electric tools, he jumped with me the first time I was going over that cliff, he was the one who borrowed Embry's motorcycle and taught me how to drive the damn thing.

"He came to the diner today" I said in a low voice "Jacob"

"What did he want?" Paul said in a short voice.

"To talk" I replied with a sigh. "I don't know, maybe he wanted me to tell him that everything was going to be ok" Paul tensed but said nothing so I went on. "He told me he stilled loved me"

Paul tensed but said nothing so I kept going. "He tried to kiss me"

"WHAT?" Paul said with anger and I felt him beginning to shake.

"Calm down Paul" I said with pressure.

"I'll fucking kill him" Paul snapped.

"No you won't! He is your brother, and whatever between him and me, he is still your brother!" I said seriously.

Paul looked at me, clenched his jaws shut and said nothing.

"Fine, be silent. Not talking will solve everything" I snapped.

"What do you expect me to do B?" Paul snapped back "Fucking prance over to him, give him a hug and explain my undying brotherly love to him?"

I chuckled. "No, but be civil"

Paul muttered something I could not her and I chuckled again, settling at his side. We stayed silent after that.

**xxxxx**

PAUL POV

"So who's going first?" Quil asked and was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Last week had been stressful for all of us to say the least and we needed to blow off some steam doing something fun. So here we where all of us, all of the pack and all the imprints, including Jacob and Lisa at the cliffs planning on doing some cliff jumping. And Bella was on her way. It had taken me some time to convince her to come with us, I don't blame her though. Being at the same place as Jake and Lisa would be hard but we all needed to reconnect, no one expected her to even talk to the two of them but we all needed to be able to be in the same place, hell even I had some practicing to do, I couldn't stand to see her hurting. And she would be today, seeing the two of them together.

"Cooooome on guys" Quil whined "LETS GO!" Man that kid was energetic.

"You go first!" Jarred said and out of nowhere he barrelled towards Quil effectively pushing him of the cliff. I and Embry roared with laughter. "Fuck Jared!" We heard Quil shouting form below as he resurfaced. Leah jumped next, then Embry.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Lisa said hesitantly and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "No you'll probably hit your head on that rock, faint and then drift off into the ocean to an isolated island far, far away" I said with a serious face seeing Lisa's eyes go big with sudden fear.

"What the fuck Paul" Jacob snapped "Of course honey it's safe, I wouldn't do anything that would be dangerous with you" he continued with a voice so sickenly sweet I wanted to vomit.

"Come on man, it was a joke!" I said with a grin. "If you girl can handle that she's not..."

"DONT even finish that sentence" Jacob snarled.

"Whatever man" I said walking over to the cliff and jumped over the edge while doing a back flip.

When I got up to the cliff again Emily was packing up the pick nick she brought, man that woman could cock, between her and Bella it was a tough competition. "Looking good Em" I said walking over to her reaching out to grab a muffin. She slapped my hand away. "You'll have to wait, we'll eat together all of us" she said with a laugh. I shook my head and gave her a grin snatching a muffin with my other hand. Jake and Lisa still hadn't jumped, apparently what I said had scared her and I couldn't help but grin.

"Is that her?" I heard Lisa asking Jake and I glanced over just in time to se Jacob give her a tense nod. I looked over in the direction they were looking and saw Bella walking towards us from a distance. I could see that she was tense and a bit hesitant but I was proud of her for showing up.

"Does she have to be here? I mean she is not an imprint and you told me this was a thing for the pack" I hear Lisa complain to Jake. "I can't really understand why she thinks she has the right to come"

I spun around on my heals and walked up to Lisa and Jake, my body trembling, Embry and Jared was at my side instantly grabbing at my arms probably thinking I would phase and jump on the girl.

"She has every right to be here" Embry said, I could hear that he was angry and let me tell you that kid never got angry.

"She is pack" I snarled viciously. "More than you'll ever be"

"I can't really she how she could be, she's not with Jake anymore, I am"

"Like you could take her place" Leah snarled, she walked up right in Lisa's face.

"Calm down" Sam had walked up to us and he put a hand on Leah's shoulder making her back off just a little. "They are right though, Bella is pack, and I don't want to hear you say that she doesn't belong ever again. You have not taken her place if that's what you believe" Sam spoke with authority in his voice that made Lisa cringe and cling on to Jacob. Jacob knew better that to speak against Sam so he just stood there looking like a lost fucking puppy.

"What's going on" I heard Bella's voice behind us. We all relaxed a little and since I've got my arms free again I turned around and gave her one of my crocked smiles. "It's nothing B, we are just lying down some ground rules on behaviour to a certain someone" I replied. Bella looked on me and then to Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind" Emily said and offered Bella a warm smile. "Guys let's eat!"

"Not before Bella taken a swim" Quil said and made a run for the cliffs edge grabbing Bella by the waist while passing her and in a matter of seconds they were both falling down towards the water. "QUIIIIIIIILL!" We heard Bella's high scream on the way down and we all laughed, well, all except Lisa.

**xxxxx**

BELLA POV

"Quil what the fuck" I coughed up some water as we resurfaced. "Oh come on Bella, you loved it!" Quil said with a laugh grabbing my hand and we swam to shore.

"God Quil, give a girl some warning next time!" I said shoving his shoulder but laughed. Quil was just so fun to be around I couldn't help but to smile and laugh in his presence. "So are you going to tell me what that was about up at the cliff?"

"Uh, well just a clarification to Jakes girl on her boundaries" I cringed when Quil said "Jakes girl". I had never wanted anyone to call me "Jakes girl" I was my own person even if I was with Jake but still hearing someone else being referred to as Jakes girl hurt, it hurt like hell.

"Come on Bella" Quil said and put an arm around my shoulder. " Let get back up there" I nodded and we started walking, Quil told me about this girl he met in school the other day, a girl he tried to seduce but for what I could understand he was failing miserably. "And for the record" Quil said as we were almost at the top. "You are so much more fun to be around than Lisa". I chuckled and appreciated the gesture.

We ate, we laughed, we talked and we jumped. I stayed as far away from Jake and Lisa as I could, well being up on the cliff didn't provide much space staying away on but I made sure that we didn't have to get in each other's faces. After all this day was about we all being able to share space not necessarily to get along. Anyways Lisa kept sending me glares, she kept close to Emily and Kim whenever she was not clinging on Jacob, talking their ears of as it seemed. The other guys, except Seth who was welcoming to everyone, didn't pay much attention to her, despite her efforts to engage them in conversation. I don't know if it was an act of showing loyalty or what it was. Paul was just outright rude to her a couple of times and behaved to her as he did to me in the beginning; jokes and undercover insults to test the waters. With Jake away doing a quick patrol the girl looked a bit lost as well.

"Hey Paul, give the poor girl a rest" I said at one point when he made a rather bold joke, making Lisa utterly uncomfortable and red as a tomato. I walked up to him and he automatically put an arm around my shoulder and tucked me to his side. I gave Lisa a small smile and said "Sorry about him, he doesn't always know how to behave, he's harmless though so don't take him too seriously" It was an attempt to at least try to be friendly to her. After all I still loved Jake, he was still one of my best friends and if this was the girl he was spending the rest of his life with then I wanted to be happy for him.

"Harmless my ass" Paul snorted under his breath.

I looked at Lisa giving her a small smile, she didn't return it though. "I see you got over Jake fast enough" Her eyes darting from me to Paul and back to me again. I froze; I hadn't expected her to be rude.

"Fuck off princess" Paul snapped at her, I put a hand on his chest trying to prevent him from going off at her.

"You know what Lisa, what I do or don't do is none of your business" I replied calmly at her. "Now, it's your choice; either you do this the easy way or the hard way. The fact still is that I will be around whether you like it or not" Paul and I left her standing there with her mouth hanging open. She clearly had not expected me to talk back. And to be honest I had no more patient with her, Jake I would try and rebuild my friendship with but Lisa she was on her own.


	5. Family

Author's note: I'm thrilled, exited and so happy! I had not imagined this story to get this kind of response, the number of follows and favourites just keeps adding each day and I want to thank all of you for your support!

**Chapter 5 – Family**

PAUL POV

I was on patrol, I couldn't wait for it to be over and done with, I was so fucking tired. Between patrol and work I had very little sleep. Of course I could manage with less sleep than an average human but still sleep was needed. I longed for my bed, well actually Bella's bed. I hadn't slept in my own for weeks, my father was back home. Man I hated him; he usually stayed away from here each time leaving my mother heartbroken, which I thought was an improvement compared to when he was here. When I was a kid I watched him beet the shit out of my mom every weekend when he was drunk, and when I got a little older and starting to speak up for her trying to make him stop he started to beat the shit out of me instead.

It got a little better when I started to be away more, now he could be gone for months at the time but he always came back crawling to my mother and she always let him back in. Now he was back and I was staying away as much as I could. I was practically living with Bella now. She knew of course, but she didn't ask any questions she just opened the door for me and let me stay.

_Your dad still home? _Embry was on patrol with me

_Yeah._

Embry had a rough time at home as well. His mother didn't know he was a werewolf so she just thought he was slacking school and up to no good. She yelled at him constantly for his grades dropping, for being out late, ignoring curfews and had him grounded all the time. But with his pack duties he always sneaks out of the house anyway getting even more in trouble with his mom.

_How long is he saying this time?_

_Fuck knows..._

Yesterday I had went home to grab some of my stuff, I had hoped to go in unnoticed but I had no luck with that. Of course I had run in to my father, which was never a pleasant meeting. He was sober for once thought but I had to concentrate hard not to phase when he started to give me shit about not being around for my mother, for being of no use for the family and for I don't know existing I guess.

_Sorry man, how's your mom? _

_Playing happy family. She had a go at me yesterday for not coming home._

_I know what you mean..._

_Yeah... It sucks._

Being a werewolf has its upsides alright; the strength, the freedom, the speed, the agility and it had given me a new family. But fuck it did mess with your life as well. Jake, Sue and Seth were the only ones who still had a good relationship with their parents, and that's because they were in on the secret. Jared parent thought that he was on drugs, due to his rapid growth before phasing and that the pack was actually a gang. They even tried to put him on rehab, that's when he went to live with Sam and Emily for a while. Right now he was living with his parents again but they still gave him shit about hanging out with us, and he thought that they still suspected that he was on drugs. Quil had his grandfather that had he's back when his parent gave him too much crap but still the relationship was stiff to say the least. Sam hadn't spoken to his parents since he moved out, they refused any contact and he had stopped trying. Everyone of us had to cut all bonds to our friends we used to have before phasing, which all added to mix of making us look like a drug using gang from the outside. We had each other though and we had become a real family.

_So you're staying at Bella's? _

_Yep_

_How is she? _

_She's strong you know. She holds her own, told Jake to back off a couple of days ago. _I showed him parts of our conversation that night when Bella told me about Jake visiting her at the diner

_Fuck man, he tried to kiss her?! _

_Yeah, not surprised though, that imprint of his is a fucking cow. _

_Yeah you got that right, fuck I don't like her. _

None of us liked his imprint, not that any of us had made a real effort to try but still. She was a bitch, and she was fucking boring. She tried desperately though to make friends with everyone, well everyone but Bella. Leah she stayed away from though but only after Leah practically bit her head off. Me I suspected she was scared off.

_Well you're no teddy bear to say the least_

Embry's comment made me laugh. I guess I could come across a bit arrogant and hostile sometimes.

_Soooo, you going to tell me what's up with you and Bella? _

I growled at him

_Come on man, you cant keep her out of your head, let alone keep your hand off her, you are constantly touching when you are together _

_It's none of your business Call._

_Fine, so when was the last time you were out with a random chick again? _

I growled.

_Right, that's what I thought. _

_Fuck you._

_Just saying._

We kept quiet after that, both minding our own business. I liked Embry for that, he was good at giving a guy his privacy and he was loyal. Whatever he might overhear when on patrol he kept to himself.

I went south doing a routine loop off out usual track just to scan the area when it hit me, the sweet burning smell of...

_Vamprie!_

_Fuck I'm on my way! _Embry said and then howled, letting the rest of the pack know

I was on my heels now, running fast and tracking the scent. It lead me south and then circled back towards west.

_What's up?_ Sam's voice was in my head.

_Vampire, south of the little creek, the trail is heading back west. _

Quil and Leah phased in next, followed by Jared and shortly Jacob.

They were closer to the reservation and they had quite some distance before they would reach the point I was at. I kept following the trail, closing in on thevampire by the smell of it.

_Keep the trail Paul, but don't charge till we get there! _

Seth phased in. _Let me up to speed guys! _

_Seth, go to the diner. Protect the girls._

_Swing by Kim's house and get her!_ Jared's voice was full of stress. _And Lisa_, Jake added.

_But Saaaam._ Seth complained

_NOW SETH! _

Now I saw it, the vampire, it was a female and she was running about 50 yards ahead of me, I pushed up the speed even more.

_Paul, careful, we will be there in a minute! Just keep following her_

I felt them, they were catching up, Leah being the fastest of all of us was soon here. But I never backed down in a fight, if I got the chance I would take it. I was catching up now but the bloodsucker took to the threes just as I was about to get a go at her.

_Right behind you bro._ Leah was at my side now. We kept running following the vampire that now jumped from three to three. The out of nowhere the vampire charged from above, targeting Leah since she was the smallest. The bloodsucker was on her back with her arms around Leach neck. I sprang at them grabbing the leech shoulder and ripping her of Leah throwing the bloodsucker in the air.

But the vampire was fast and agile; she landed on her feet and made a run for it. I followed her

_Leah, are you alright?_ Sam's voice said and the rest would reach her in a matter of seconds.

_Yeah, I think my shoulder bone is broken though. _

_Jared you stay with Leah. The rest follow Paul! _

I was on the bloodsuckers heels again; Jake, Embry and Quil had caught up as well. But we didn't know that she was leading us into a trap. Suddenly out of nowhere another vampire turned up

_PAUL, WATCH OUT!_ Embry had seen the bloodsucker coming up from behind me but it was too late. The vampire grabbed a hold of one of my back legs and threw me in the air, I smashed in to a solid rock, I could hear the bones in my leg break. I looked up just in time to see that the bloodsucker had grabbed a hold of Jacobs upped body. I pushed through the pain in my leg and charged towards them, effectively grabbing a hold of the bloodsucker and throwing it of Jake. Embry and Quil ripped the bloodsucker in to pieces effectively. Sam had caught the female bloodsucker and soon they were both destroyed.

We phased back human, Embry and Quil set the bloodsuckers in fire and I limped, jumped on one leg actually, towards Jake. He was lying on his back on the forest floor. Panting from pain, a few broken ribs it looked like. He looked up at me as stopped next to him

"Thanks man" He said, and it was clear that he had had his doubts about my loyalty. As much as I wanted to kill him from time to time it hurt to see that a brother was unsure whether I would have his back or not.

"We're brothers." I reached my out my hand towards him. "you never turn your back on family"

He looked at me, gave me a nod and the he grabbed my hand. I heaved him up on his legs supporting him into an upright position. Embry and Quil were on our side instantly. Embry slapped me on the back, gave me a grin and walked over to help Quil holding Jake upright. Sam walked over to us.

"Good job guys". He put a hand on my shoulder, looking at all of us. I knew he was proud of us, not particularly for killing the bloodsuckers but for the loyalty we had towards each other.

"Where are Jared and Leah?" Quil asked

"They headed towards the diner" Sam replied then he grabbed my arm, putting it over his shoulder and then we walked, well actually Jake and I didn't do mush walking as the other guys was supporting us, back towards the diner.


	6. Something New

Authors note: So guys here's the next chapter, a little bit of Bella and Paul in this one.

And just to put it out there, I will try my hardest to put at least one more chapter out for you before this week has come to an end. No promises though, I have so much to do at school this week that will have to be done first. Then next week I'm going on holiday so no updates during that time I'm afraid.

But anyhow, enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 6 – Something new**

The days passed since the encounter with the vampires, my leg was healed, and so was Jakes ribs and Leah's shoulder bone, all thanks to our rapid and supernatural healing. There sure were some good things about being a werewolf. Sam had doubled up on patrol though, we have continued to find distant trails of vampires, not close enough to the reservation to actually take any serious action but close enough that it had us a bit worried. So now there were always three wolves on patrol, which allowed us to cover much more area. But our packed patrol schedule combined with work for some of us and school for the rest made us all fucking exhausted. All of us was lacking serious amount of sleep and Quil was talking about dropping school. Which did not sit well with Bella, she had talked with him, argued, pleaded, discussed, comforted and at last Quil decided to stay in school, at least for now.

Bella was amazing though, she worked full time at the diner together with Em and Sue, and in all of her spare time she was making extra effort in tutoring the guys at school. I knew that she had actually done one assignment for Seth to hand in his name, since it was very important for his grade but he had not had the time to finish it. She had made quite clear though that he was doing it later anyway and handing it in to her instead. She and Em also made sure that there always was food around for the pack no matter the hour.

Bella even went over to Embry's house and had a good long talk with his mother who had been on Embry's back a lot these couple of days. After that conversation it was arranged that Embry would stay at Bella's place for now, sleeping on the pullout sofa. Bella hated that she couldn't offer him more but he insisted that it was perfectly fine, and with me practically living there too her small apartment got a bit crowded sometimes. Embry was thankful though, getting out of his house and by that getting his mom off his back for a while was exactly what he needed right now.

Today it was Saturday which meant no schools and no work. However Bella, Leah, Sam, Jared, and I was at the hardware store, Sam's house was in desperate need of a new outdoor paint and some new windows.

"So Jared and I'll go and grab the windows, Leah you grab the paint, Bella and Paul you grad the supplies" Sam gave instruction like the true alpha. "We'll meet out front when we are done" We nodded and went our ways. Bella and I started off by the paint supplies.

"So what do we need?" I looked at the endless aisle of stuff

"Roles, brushed, tape, some stuff to scrape the old paint away" Bella replied and started to go down the aisle grabbing stuff as she went. I followed her, grabbing the stuff that was to far up high for her to reach, man she was short I thought and chuckled under my breath. Well actually the shelves and the aisles at the hardware store were fucking huge compared to normal stores but it still.

"What's, so funny?" Bella asked with an amused smile.

"Just your height" I answered truthfully and grinned at her

"Well not all of us are tall like a fucking tower" She shot back but grinned.

She reached for a pack of brushes too far for her to reach, which just proved my point. I stepped up close behind her then and grabbed it for her. We were standing close now, and lately there had been some tension between us that had not been there before. I could hear her heart quicken up its pace and I could not help myself but to smile at that, because truthfully I loved it. I gave her the pack of brushes but did not move from where I stood behind her; instead I lightly put my hand at her waist and took a step forward so that her back was pressed lightly against my body. I slid my hand across her stomach so my arm was now wrapped around her. She took a deep breath at that and I could feel her being a little bit nervous. She put a hand on my arm that was wrapped around her though and leaned back slightly against me, she relaxed a little bit.

"Hey guys" Jared called from afar and just seconds later she came around the corner of the aisle "Are you ready to go? Sam and Leah are already out front" Bella and I quickly jumped apart and I grabbed the industrial shopping cart. Jared raised an eyebrow at us, clearly he had seen something.

"Yeah just a few things left" Bella said and hurried to grab the remaining things from the aisle, she was blushing now. I gave Jared a warning look; he said nothing but smirked at me.

We just grabbed the last stuff, paid for it, loaded it on the trucks and went over to Sam's house. Seth, Kim, Lisa and Emily were already there and we got right to work. Music was blasting out from inside the house and all in all it went really well. It didn't take us long to have all the old paint scraped away and the windows changed. After a quick break we all started painting, halfway through it was time for Sam, Jared and I to switch off with Jake, Quil and Embry for patrol.

**XXXXX**

BELLA POV

Em and I was in the kitchen making an amount food that could feed an entire army, we suspected that it would be gone in a very short period of time since we were feeding 7 werewolf's present at some point during the evening. Today we were all starving after fixing the outside of Sam and Em's house, and the guys had been patrolling in shifts as usual, Sam, Paul and Jared would be back from patrol in a couple of hours, but we ate now anyway leaving them food to warm up later of course.

"So Bella, you and Paul?" Emily said when she walked up next to me helping me chopping the remaining vegetables.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Bella, tell me. I can see that it's something"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked pleadingly and nodded against the living room. "There are a set of 5 ears in there with supernatural hearing" I whispered.

"Fine, but you're not getting away with this, we are going to have this conversation" Em replied, giving me an amused smile and walked off with one of the bowls towards the dining room table in the living room. I shook my head and carried on with the vegetables.

Not soon after the food was all done and served and we were sitting togheter at the big table in the living room. I made sure to sit at the other end of the table then Lisa and did my best just to ignore her, which was pretty easy since I was sitting in between Quil and Embry and Seth across the table. Hearing those guys playfully arguing over who was "the man" when it came to videogames and then Quil's failing love life was bound to keep me in a good mood.

"You guys just wait, I'll have her in my bed in no time" Quil said with a cocky smile

"Yeah because I hear that girls really like when guys tell them that they look like your mother" Embry said with a chuckle.

"That's not what I said!" Quil argued "I said that she looked good!"

"And you said that she was wearing the same dress as you mother." Embry filled in

"You'll have to work on that finesse man" Seth laughed.

"Fuck you guys" Quil muttered. "You'll see"

Eventually we were all finish eating, everyone except me and Em cleared off the table and did the washing up, that was the rule; those who did the cocking was never allowed to do the washing up. When that was all taken care of we moved to the sofas instead, putting on a movie, today it was Seth's turn to pick a movie and it landed on Avatar. We all took turns to choice movie for our regular movie nights. Em was curled up under a blanket in one of the recliners, Quil had taken a seat in the other but not without a lot of complaints from Seth over that, Seth had to settle for the floor eventually. Jake, Lisa and Kim occupied one of the sofas which leaved Embry, Leah and I to share the remaining sofa.

The movie was actually pretty good, which was not so surprising after all since Seth picked it out, his tastei n movies was mostly some kind of adventure/fantasy, which also one of my favourite genres. If it would be Quil's turn to pick we would have watched some quite embarrassing comedy like the 50 year old virgin or something. Kim always went for romantic comedies, which was not a favourite amongst the guys. Jake and Embry always picked some action movie like Die hard and Paul picked horror movies.

"I don't get it; does he turn in to that blue dude by getting in to that machine?" Quil asked,

"Yes" Embry answered patiently grabbing a hand full of popcorn out of the bowl on the table

"And when he falls asleep he turns in to a human again?" Quil continued

"Yes" still as patient as ever. Quil was silent for a while but it didn't last long.

"Fuck that pilot's hot!"

"Man those animals are huge!"

"Quil" Jake said reaching over grab an empty bowl that used to contain popcorn from the side table next to him.

"Yeah?"  
" SHUT UP!" Jake threw the empty bowl that used to contain popcorn at Quil, hitting him on the side of the head with it.

"Hey man, watch it!" Quil complained and all of us were laughing at the scene played before us.

Paul, Sam and Jared then walked in the door. Em put the movie in pause and they came in to the living room.

"Seth, Leah, Embry" Sam said "Your turn"

"Yes boss" Seth said and jumped up from his place on the ground enthusiastically.

"Don't call me boss Seth" Sam said with a sigh but with an amused facial expression while he walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss.

"Got it chief!" Seth replied while walking towards the door.

Sam shook his head, he sat down in the recliner and pulling Em to his lap.

"So what are we watching?" Paul asked ad sat down beside me in the sofa and put his arm on the back of if behind me.

"Avatar" Kim replied and curled up against Jared who had sat down beside her

"Seth's choice today" Jake filled in.

Em started the movie again and we all settled to watch it. Soon Paul's arm that had been resting on the back of the sofa behind me lay over my shoulders instead. I saw in the corner of my eye that Emily gave me smile with a knowing eyebrow raised. I ignored her and turned my eyes towards the TV Instead. I couldn't help but to relax though and soon I was leaning in to Paul. I kept my eyes towards the TV, refusing to over think what was going on between Paul and I, were just friends, that's all.

I was leaning fully against him now with my head resting on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around me, at first it was just rather casually over my shoulders but I had shifted a bit and now his arm was draped around my back and his hand was resting on my waist. I don't really know when it had happened but the last few weeks our friendship had changed, we had always been comfortable around each other, but now it was more than that, what exactly it was I refused to think about, for now I was perfectly happy being curled up with him watching this movie.

My hand came up to rest at his stomach, I started making patterns on his skin with my fingers, I could not help myself but to touch him just a little. As usual he was wearing no shirt. I saw in the corner of my eye that Jacob was sending glares our way. I ignored him, and truthfully at that moment I didn't give a fuck, he had his arms full of Lisa anyway.

Please review, I really want to hear your thoughts!


	7. Passion

Author's Note: So instead of studying I wrote this one instead. Not according to plan but studying is so boring that I could not help myself.

Warning! Upcoming lemons in this one!

**Chapter 7 – Passion**

BELLA POV

I was walking from Sue's house back to my apartment; the evening was warm and nice. Tonight I had been invited to Sue's house to have dinner with her, Charlie, Seth and Leah. Charlie had called me yesterday during work and told me to come over tonight and to dress nice. When I asked for the occasion he said that it was a surprise but that it was some sort of celebration.

Turned out that Charlie had asked Sue to marry him and she had said yes of course. So tonight they told us. It had been such a nice evening, Sue had cocked beautifully and we all had a good time, Sue and Charlie looked so happy together and us kids was really happy for them.

I walked with a smile on my face, barefoot since my semi high heels were killing my feet. I usually only wore flats, mostly sneakers, but then again I usually didn't wear dresses either and this night I had a pearl white light cotton dress that was a little bit draped at the waist and with spaghetti straps at the shoulders. Just a simple dress but it looked good; it ended just above my knees.

My mind wandered as I walked; as usual it landed on Paul. Our relationship had really changed lately and I didn't really know what to do with that. I had almost desperately pushed my own feelings away, not wanting to think about them. I still loved Jake, and though I was on my way to be over Jake, I was not there yet. But at the same time Paul always made me feel safe, at home and more like myself than any other had. And to be honest lately I had been having butterflies in my stomach sometimes when he gives me a wink or a smile, and goose bumps on my skin when he touches me. Because he does more that he used to do, always when we are in the same room we sort f gravitate towards each other in a way we never used to do. I always felt the need to just touch him, to be in his absolute present. He seemed to feel the same way.

Since that movie night at Sam and Emily's a few days ago things had started to get more intense, and while I was enjoying it I was a bit conscious about in what direction we were headed.

I reached the beach, deciding to take a little detour and walk along the water for just a bit. I didn't feel like getting home just yet. I walked for a bit, letting my thought wander. Then I saw him, Jake. Sitting in the sand with this back leaning against the driftwood log, our log. He had his arms around his knees and was staring out over the ocean. I walked over to him.

"Hey" I sat down on the log next to him.

"Hey"

"So how are you?" It killed me that it was like this between us now, it used to be easy with Jake, but now it was this.

"Fine" Jake answered but I could hear the lie. I sighed and sat down in the sand next to him putting my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Looking out at the ocean myself.

"Come on Jake, you can talk to me"

"I don't know Bells, I just don't fell like myself anymore, and nothing feels the same"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"This was not how it was supposed to be" Jake sighed and I knew. I nodded slightly not really knowing what to say. We stayed silent for a bit, just sitting there, sharing the same space.

"So where is Lisa?"

"At home, guess she's waiting for me"

"Are you guys okay?" I really didn't want to talk about their relationship but still I wanted to be there for Jake, like I always had been and like he had always been for me.

"She's not like you Bells" Jake started. "She's a bit..."

"Bitchy" I filled in for him and he actually chuckled. "I can't really agree with you"

"She's just not adapting to this life very well, to my life, to the pack" he continued.

"Guess the pack hadn't made things so easy either, I guess I hadn't"

"Well you shouldn't have to"

"No, guess not"

"I miss you Bells"

"I'm right here Jake"

"Yeah, but I miss us"

"Don't..."

"I know, I just wish things would be different"

"Me too" I sighed. "But we are still friends."

"Best friends" I smiled at him then and leaned my head against his shoulder, He wrapped on arm around me. I felt nice, it felt like home, but it didn't feel like it used to be. Perhaps we were starting to feel what we should towards each other, friendship.

"So what's up with you and Paul?" Jake suddenly asks after a while of silence.

"Nothing, why?" I answer a bit tense.

"Come on Bella, I've seen you"

"I can't see that it's any of your business Jake" I mutter at him.

"Don't do this again; you are only going to get hurt"

"Drop it Jake"

"No Bella, I care about you and I'm telling you, stay away from Paul"

I stood up then, looking at Jake in disbelief and anger.

"Fuck you Jake, stay out of it" I said getting irritated.

Jake got up himself; I could see that he was starting to get angry himself.

"Come on Bella, how you think I feel when I see you to together?!"

"HOW YOU FEEL?!" I saw red now. "How do you think I feel seeing you and Lisa all cue and cuddling together?"

"That's different!" I could see that he was angry, he was shaking slightly, but I didn't back down.

"How is it different Jake?! How come you are allowed to move on but not me?" I snapped. "Do you think it's easy for me to see you two together?"

"She's my imprint Bella! It's not the same"

"It's about feelings Jake, It sure as fuck is the same!"

"Fuck Bella, why Paul of all people? He's so..."

"So what?" I stared at him. "He cares about me, he makes me happy!"

"He's not good enough for you!"

Hell I was shaking from anger to. "So what if there's something going on between Paul and I. You and I are not together anymore, you left me remember!"

"He's just going to hurt you!"

"Well he is not the one who's been hurting me lately, you have Jake!" I knew that I had pushed him now, he was so angry that his whole body was trembling and the growled from deep in his chest.

"Don't fucking growl at me Jake!"

"BELLA!" I heard a voice form a distance, it was Sam "GET BACK!" He was at my side in an instance, together with Paul.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Paul asked and pushed me behind him.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Jake snarled. "You stay away from her!"

"What the fuck is your problem kid?" Paul snarled and walked right up in Jakes face.

"You are my problem" Jake growled, still trembling from anger. "Stay away from her!"

I was sick of this. "Oh for the love of god, both of you just STOP!" I was about to walk up to them but Sam stopped me with at hand on my shoulder; I shrugged it off but stayed put.

"It's not your call pup, what I do or what I don't" Paul was trembling now to. "You just run along to your bitchy, annoying little imprint and leave Bella to me"

Jake snapped then, he phased from anger but Paul was quick, ha phased himself in time to defend himself. I watched the two of them going off at each other and disappearing in to the woods.

"Fuck" Sam muttered and looked at me. "Just go" I said to him. "I'm fine, just sort those to out will you"

Sam gave me a tired smile, kissed my forehead and ran towards the forest after the two wolves.

**XXXXX**

PAUL POV

I walked up the stairs to Bella's apartment, fucking Jacob Black was getting on my nerves. I had a good go at him though until Sam phased and broke us apart. He straightened us up big time, well mostly Jake since he had been the one arguing with Bella. I opened the door to the apartment, expecting Bella to have gone to bed already, but clearly she hadn't she was in the kitchen her back against the counter her arms across her chest and she was staring at me as I walked in. Fuck I could tell that she was angry. Thank god Embry was on patrol, the last thing I needed was him here being nosy.

"What the hell Paul!"

"What Bella, he jumped on me remember?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles Paul!"

"Yeah...clearly" I snorted and walked up to the sink.

"I don't!" She snapped. I sighed and walked over to her putting my hands on her shoulders. She pushed my hands away, sending me glares and moved away from her.

"What the fuck is your problem Swan?!" I snapped at her. "I'm not the bad guy here!"

"No, but..." she clearly was struggling on what to say. "I don't know Paul, just back off"

"What the hell, he's the one who gets you angry, who almost phases at you, fuck he is the one who hurt you and I am the one you are angry with?!"

"I can handle myself Paul! I don't need a knight in shining armour!"

"Then What Do You Need?!"

" I don't know Paul" She said sounding frustrated.

"The figure it out Bella!" I snapped

" Oh come on Paul" She said then her voice a little bit softer. " I don't know what you expect of me!

She looked at me, I could see the conflict in her eyes, we were not talking about the fight with Jacob anymore, this was something else.

"He's right , I can't do this!" She then said in a high voice, I moved towards her again.

" Do What Bella?!"

"This... any of it!" She shook her head slightly. "It's a bad idea, it wouldn't work"

"Fuck Bella stop over thinking things!" She flinched a bit at the sound of my voice. I softened my expression a bit. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, it's not his business." She didn't answer, she just looked at me. I sighed gently moving towards her again, this time she didn't back away. "This is about us"

"But what are we Paul?

"Whatever we want us to be" I answered simply

"It's not that simple Paul" She sighed. "There are always consequences, I don't want to be hurt again!"

"I would never hurt you" I replied to her with passion.

"You don't know that!"

" Yes I do!"

She just looked at me, apparently not sure of what to do and what to think.

"There are consequences for all of us, the pack won't be happy. This would cause more division amongst you guys"

"I don't care!" I said to her with much force.

"But what do you care about Paul?! What do you want?!" She half shouted. I walked straight up to her, she backed away from me one step but her back soon hit the counter behind her. I walked up so that my body was pressing up against her and I put my hands on either side of her head against her cabinets. "You" I answered in a fierce whispered and then I pressed my lips against hers. It was like fucking fire, she responded just as fiercely. Her hands reached up and grabbed my hair pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss grabbed at her waist pulling her flush against me. But the angle was no good so I slid my hands down her hips to her thighs and lifted her, setting her down on the counter.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and my hands travelled up her naked thighs, her dress had ridden up for a bit allowing me access to that creamy soft skin. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me to her even more. She moaned softly in to the kiss. Fuck I thought I would die just there and then at that sound.

Her hands moved down to my shoulder, and down so grab at my arms. I groaned when she pressed up against me, my hard member pressing against her core, she moaned with me. I moved my hands higher to her breast that was still covered with that dress. Fuck, she had no bra on, she surely is trying to kill me. I fiercely kissed her again "Paul..." She moaned my name in to the kiss, I couldn't help myself, a growl escaped my lips. The scent hit me then, her thick, heavy scent. She wrapped her legs harder around my waist, her hands clinging her to me. "Bella" I panted "I need... I want" I didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Seems like she didn't need me to though, her hands travelled down to my jeans, reaching for the button. I grabbed her then carrying her quickly to the bedroom. I put her down on her feet before me, and stopped to look at her, we were both breathing heavily by now. Her hand came up to my neck, travelled down my chest and stomach. I shivered at her touch. She looked up at me and then she reached down for the hem of her dress pulling it over her head. She stood there in only black cotton panties, god she was fucking perfect.

I bent down a little to kiss a trail from her jaw down to her breast. I captured a nipple between my lips sucking and biting down on it lately, earning myself a soft moan from Bella's lips. Fuck I would never get tired of hearing that sound.

Her hand came up and grabbed at my hair. Then they travelled down to my jeans again, she undid them and pulled them down my legs, I quickly stepped out of my jeans and then in a matter of seconds I had her lying on her back on the bed. I hovered over her, and the kissing started all over again.

Without breaking the contact with her lips I shifted so I was laying a bit beside her freeing one of my arms, I slid my hand inside her panties my fingers found her clit. She let out a long moan as my fingers worked at her core, without much warning I slipped two fingers inside. God she was wet, she was practically dripping. I growled possessively again. She grasped "Paul, please, I need..."

"Fuck..." I groaned trying to get my head together. "Do you have any..."

"I'm on the pill" she replied before I could finish that sentence.

And I didn't need more than that, I ripped her panties off her body, and pulled my own boxers off. I hovered over her again she wrapped her legs around my waist. "There you go babe" I whispered at her and positioned myself at her entrance.

With a long slow movement I was inside her tight body. I groaned she was impossibly tight; man this was going to kill me. I kept a slow and steady pace, soon we both were panting, Bella was making the most delicious sounds and her fingernails was digging in to my shoulder. The pace was killing me; the pressure building up was enormous. Apparently she felt the same.

"For the love of god Paul!" She shouted. "Fuck me already!"

I quickened the pace slamming in to her forcefully with every thrust. I attacked her neck with my mouth, kissing, biting down a little and sucking, it would leave a good mark afterwards and the idea of that was making my wolf howl.

It didn't take long for both of us to go over the edge, fuck I hadn't had sex for so long it surprised me that I lasted this long to start with! Bella moaned out my name as she did and I followed her soon after. I collapsed on top of her, she wrapped her slender arms around me and we both just took a while to catch our breath.

I rolled of her and lay down on my back, pulling her with me. She lay her head down on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her, she draped one of her legs across my body. My other hand came to rest at her thigh.

"Wow" she whispered

" Yeah" I whispered back kissing the top of her head.

We didn't say anything else, and shortly we both fell asleep. But in the back of my head I was wondering if she would regret this in the morning.

**XXXXX**

Remember, reviews are golden!


	8. you and me

Author's note: First of all I want to say thank you to all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming guys i love to hear what your feelings and thoughts are! And also thank everybody who is showing their support by following or favourite this story. Love to all of you!

So will Bella regret sleeping with Paul? Well here is your chance to find out. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 – you and me = we ?

BELLA POV

I don't know what had waked me up, not the alarm clock since it was my day off at the diner. But I was awake none the less. I stretched a little and thought back on yesterday; the fight in the kitchen, the first kiss, Pauls hands on my body making my skin burn, Paul's lips on mine, my hands on him. Oh my god...

I felt the bed shift behind me, hot lips on my neck kissing a trail down to my shoulder; I could not help but to shiver. I turned my head towards him.

"Hey" Paul whispered and gave me the softest smile ever.

"Hey" I whispered back

"You were fucking hot last night" He continued in a husky, incredible sexy voice, biting down slightly at my neck, I couldn't help but to moan just a little. I rolled over to my back and he moved so that he was hovering over me, I reached up and grabbed his neck and hairline pulling him closer. Just like that we were kissing, slow and tender to start but soon the kiss got heavier more urgent. He sank down on to me and grabbed my waist, in an instant he had us both rolled over so that I was now straddling him. His hands travelled from my waist over my hips and thighs and back up again. We were kissing like the world depended on it and soon I had to come up for air, I put my forehead against his and we were both breathing quite heavily.

His hands didn't seem to be able to stop moving over my skin, now they were on my back caressing me with the softest touch. I made a small noise of pleasure; his lips were on mine instantly. "Fuck Bella" He groaned as I kissed his neck and bit down just a little.

"Yes please" I chuckled

Lips moved together, hands grabbed at each other, our skin was burning. Not before long I sank down letting his hard member fill me. He groaned. I sat a slow but delicious pace. I usually felt self-conscious in this position but with Pauls hands moving over my skin and the fact that he seemed unable to tear his eyes of me made me feel sexy.

XXXXX

I got up, grabbed a pair of grey cotton shorts and a tank top, pulled my hair up in a tail and quickly made my way to the kitchen, I desperately needed coffee. I had no idea how to deal with this, my thought were going crazy. On the one hand I was panicking, over what had happened last night and this morning, over the consequences, over what the pack would think... But on the other I could not help but to smile, I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Paul, it had been incredible.

Itook a sip of my coffee, and leaned backagainst the counter. I heard the shower turn off, and soon I could hear Paul's footsteps coming closer. I turned around and pulled out another cup from the cabinet, and reached for the coffee pot, filling the cup.

Paul came up behind me and pressed his lips at the crock of my neck, his one hand grabbed my hip gently. He reached around me and grabbed the coffee mug with the other that I offered him.

"Thanks Babe" He moved and leaned his shoulder against the refrigerator looking at me. I turned my back at the counter again, put my hands on the top and jumped up so I was sitting on it.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I thought that I would help Emily out at the senior house" I answered. "You have patrol?"

He nodded "Yeah, in about an hour"

I just nodded and took another sip of coffee. He put his away and walked over standing right in front of me. His hands rested on my thighs. He leaned in to my ear and whispered in a husky low voice. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Then he kissed my neck, gently biting down on the skin here and there. I could not help but to shiver.

"Paul?"

"Mhm" he replied, now placing kisses down my neck to my collarbone and shoulder.

"Don't you think we should talk about this, about us?" I continued but had a hard time keeping track of my thoughts with his lips on my skin.

"What do you want to talk about?" He murmured and continued.

"What are we?"

He sighed and pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Do we have to do this now? I would rather be doing something else" with that his hand travelled further up my leg and his eyes kept darting to my lips.

"Well yes" I tried

"Fuck Bella, I don't know, we can be whatever you want" He looked me in the eyes now.

"But what do you want?"

"I want you, as simple as that" He took a pause "Fuck I wanted you for ages"

My eyes darted between his and then I leaned forward pressing my lips against his. He responded by grabbing my hips pulling me towards him so that I was pressed up against him, I spread my legs a bit so that he could fit in between them. The kiss was hot and eager, god I loved his kisses already!

The door suddenly opened and Embry walked in. "Hey guys!" Since the apartment was so small he walked around the corner just in time to see me and Paul jump apart. Or at least I hope he only saw that. He raised an eyebrow at us. "What's ...up?"

I felt myself blush, shit no one was supposed to know yet...

Paul grinned and grabbed his coffee again; he turned and leaned against the counter next to me. Embry looked between us and grinned to. Fuck...

"How was patrol?" Paul asked as if nothing.

"Picked up a few trails in the north part of the forest" Embry went to make some coffee for himself.

"Fuck, something is going on..."

"Yeah, they are still far away though"

"Close enough" Paul glanced quickly at me.

Embry nodded seriously. "Pack meeting tonight at Sam's by the way." Paul nodded and the he put away his mug. "I'm off, I have to swing by my house before patrol" He leaned down towards me and placed a kiss on my lips, taking my by surprise. He then moved and whispered "See you later babe" before he kissed my neck.

He turned and walked towards the door, punching Embry in the shoulder while passing and before he walked around the corner he gave me a grin. I could not help but to give him an amused smile, then I turned to Embry, "Don't say a thing" I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah" he laughed and went to the living room, to sleep I'd say.

**XXXXX**

"There you go Mrs. White, all set" Emily said to the old lady.

We were at the senior house doing some volunteer work. It was nothing much really we went there helped them with some chores, talked to them and just being there. We were just about finished.

"So you ready to go?" I asked Em with a smile.

"Yes! Let's go"

We walked out to my car. My old truck was long gone; this one was a bit newer, went a little faster and was a lot bit bigger. I could fit four wolves without them being all to packed together, which was the whole point of this monster of a car.

"So where to?" I asked as I started the engine.

"To the beach" Em replied with a smile. The weather was nice for once so I had no objections there.

We talked about nothing really on the way there, I loved this with Emily she was just so easy to be around. Soon we reached the beach and we went down there walking along the water's edge, it felt really nice in the sand and the waves coming up covering our feel every once in a while.

"So Bella, talk to me" Em started and I had a felling on were this was going. "Paul?"

I blushed a little and couldn't help but smile.

"I Knew It!" Emily squealed. "Now spill it!"

"Well" is started. "I don't know what to tell you Em, I'm not sure myself yet where we stand"

"But..." Em heard that it was something I didn't tell her.

"We slept together" I said in a low voice.

"Wow!" Em said "So how was it?!"

I gave her an amused smile. "You know... it was Paul!"

She laughed "Yeah, so it was good then?"

I laughed as well "pretty damn good" I replied.

"I can't believe it though, you and Paul!" She continued. " So you are together now then?"

I hadn't really thought about it like that before, Paul and I just was us. "I guess" I replied.

"I don't know Em, he's great, and I feel great with him but..."

"Imprinting" she finished for me.

"Yeah" I sighed. We sat down in the sand next to each other.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

"No..." I looked out over the water. "I think I'm afraid to ask really"

"God I'm so stupid aren't I?" I asked her then but continued before she could reply. "After this Jacob fiasco I should have learnt something..."

"Come on Bella, you know as well as me that it was just a matter of time anyway. I've seen you two together, it's like you are made for each other!" She replied and continued "You two just seem to fit, you know"

"Yeah, but I thought Jake was my future you know, and that just didn't happen" I replied.

"I understand Bella but look... Don't blow what you have with Paul because you're scared"

"But imprinting..."

"Look at it this way, ordinary people go through life without imprinting, you why couldn't you?" I looked at her; she was right in what she said. "It's about trust, nothing more and nothing less"

I didn't answer; I leaned against her slightly and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Thanks Em"

We were just sitting there, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Soon we heard some people approaching and turned to look at who it was. It turned out to be Sam, Jared, Kim and Embry. They came over to us and joined us in the sand. And just like that the mood changed, we were talking and laughing. Not before long Seth and Quil joined us, and Quil being who he was he had us laughing so hard our stomach cramped in no time.

"Seth why don't you guys phase and tell the others to join us" Sam said after a while.

"What about patrol?"

"We all deserved some time off, I think it can wait just a few hours, we'll take turns doing sweeps" Seth nodded with a big smile and ran towards the trees to phase.

Not before long Seth had returned and Paul and Leah were walking across the sand, they were laughing as well and Leah punched Paul in the shoulder for something he had said, then they both laughed again. Everybody seemed to be in a really good mood. I watched them approach, I had a hard time tearing my eyes of Paul, he seemed to notice and he winked at me and offered me a smile. God just like that I had butterflies in my stomach again. In the corner of my eye I saw Emily smiling like a fucking sun looking at me from where she was sitting with Sam.

"Where is Jake?" Quil asked.

"Swinging by picking up Lisa" Seth replied.

"Right" Quil answered.

Paul and Leah came up to us now, Leah ruffed up my hair "What's up Swan?" She grinned and threw herself down on the sand next to her brother. Paul joined us he lay down on his side supporting is upper body on one elbow. And the chattering and bickering and laughing started again. Jake and Lisa joined us, Jake had brought his guitar, and as usual it landed on Sam's lap and out songbird Kim was humming along to him playing.

We stayed on the beach for some time, eventually we started up a bonfire, Em and Leah had gone to fix up some food and the wolves took turns doing patrol sweeps. I think it was the first time in like forever that we were all together, all relaxed and just enjoying being together as friends but also as a family. Hell even Lisa started to feel like a person that belonged, personally I didn't interact with her much but I was glad to see that the rest of the pack was not on her back all the time, the poor girl didn't stand a chance otherwise. It seemed that Kim and her actually started to bond a little.

I got up, I was a bit cold so I went to my car to grab a jacket. I hadn't notice anyone following me but as I turned around while closing the car door Paul stood just there, his eyes were dark and intense, I swallowed, the butterflies in my stomach here doing back flips now. He took one step forward and I was trapped between the car and him. He pushed his body up against me and then his lips were on mine. I grabbed his neck almost aggressively, but he could handle it, hell he seemed to get even more eager by it. The kiss was urgent, it was hot, it was wet and it was just fucking fantastic. He pulled away too soon and put his forehead against mine, his hands were grabbing at my hips keeping me pressed up against him.

"I missed you babe" He said in a low and husky voice. I could easily tell how much considering I was pressed flush against him, but to make a point he pressed me just a little more up against his member, I made a small throaty noise. Then his lips were on mine again.

"What the FUCK?!" A voice to the right said, we tore our lips from each other and looked towards the voice.

"Jake" I said and my voice broke just a little.


End file.
